Improperios
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Harry Potter se enfrenta a una cena con los padres de su novio. Harry x Draco, Harco, AU.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: El lenguaje de Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba en el peor escenario en la que se podría hallar un adolescente de quince años, y aquella situación se trataba de: conocer a los padres de tu pareja, o mejor dicho, de conocer al padre (que con la mirada ya nombró una infinidad de razones por las cuales te considera una mierda al lado de su adorado hijo) del chico con el que estás saliendo.

Había aceptado cenar en casa de los Malfoy tan solo porque la madre de su novio se expresó de una manera muy encantadora y dulce al invitarlo; por eso y porque Draco prometió vestir aquellos pantalones ajustados que le marcaban tan bien el culo. Pero ahora se encontraba profundamente arrepentido.

Draco se levantó del sofá alegando que iría a ayudar a su madre con la cena y Harry intentó coger su mano para que permaneciese en su lugar junto a él; no obstante falló quedando como idiota a los ojos del señor Malfoy, quien no se había molestado en, si quiera, hacer menos evidente el desagrado y fastidio que profesaba hacia él. Y se dio cuenta de aquello incluso antes de recibir aquel doloroso apretón de manos de hace unos minutos.

Retomó su postura inicial con la espalda recta y pegada al respaldar del mueble, dando vistazos rápidos al hombre que bebía una lata de cerveza sentado en frente suyo.

Si bien era obvio que Draco heredó la belleza de su madre, también lo era que recibió de su padre el temperamento de mierda que tan bien le caracterizaba. Pero debía llevarse bien con el sujeto, le bastaría con obtener su aceptación, tenía que hacerlo por Draco, así que por lo menos haría el intento. Comenzaría rompiendo el hielo con un chiste, con alguno de los que le contaban los Weasley. Sí, esa era la mejor manera para comenzar una amistad. En sus intentos por recordar alguno, sintió los ojos de Lucius clavarse a él como dagas. El silencio era perturbador, roto tan solo por el sonido de una cuchara revolver el contenido de una olla.

Harry habló antes de que el mayor abriera otra lata de cerveza.

―Em… ¿a qué se dedica, señor Malfoy?

―No es tu asunto, niñato ―respondió tajante rompiendo el sello de la lata.

―Draco… Uhm… él también me dice papi ―comentó sin pensar en la gravedad de su afirmación, simplemente sentía ansias por romper con el aura que comenzaba a sentir asfixiante; sin embargo, lo que dijo no le haría gracia a ningún padre sano, y calló en cuenta de aquello en cuanto el rostro de desagrado de su suegro se convirtió en uno de ira.

―¿Qué?

―N-no, es un chiste ―rio nerviosamente y pensó que tendría que decir algo para remediar lo anterior. _Cualquier cosa, lo que sea…_ ―. Bueno, en realidad, solo cuando tenemos sexo ―Volvió a decir algo muy fuera de lugar y no necesitó ver como parte de la cerveza que contenía la lata se derramaba sobre la alfombra, para darse cuenta de ello.

―¡Pero usamos protección…! ―Harry levantó la vista y tras ver la ceja levantada de Lucius, creyó que este había descubierto su mentira―. Bueno, no... Somos hombres así que no es necesa… ―Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, el mayor ya había abierto otra lata para beber inmediatamente su contenido; porque aquella ceja levantada era de indignación, no una en busca de respuestas idiotas; pero Harry fue muy lento para percatarse de aquello.

Se preparó para una muy merecida llamada de atención en cuanto el contrario dejó de beber, pero el señor Malfoy simplemente permaneció con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el tapiz platinado de la pared y sosteniendo una lata de alcohol estrujada, posiblemente tratando de mantener la compostura ante los improperios de un mocoso como él.

Y en medio de su ruego mental por salir de aquella situación, Draco entró a la sala cargando una bandeja con vasos y cubiertos de plata, en dirección a la mesa. Harry lo observó estirarse e inclinarse al momento que repartía aquellas piezas de plata frente a cada silla. El señor Malfoy dirigió un vistazo hacia la dirección en la que su yerno miraba embelesado para luego fruncir el ceño aún más. Harry apartó la mirada avergonzado, y algo afligido por no poder seguir contemplando la parte trasera de aquellos pantalones ajustados.

Luego de otros cinco minutos de silencio incómodo que Harry sintió como horas, a señora Malfoy salió de la cocina y llamó a que todos tomasen asiento en la mesa. Harry se levantó como resorte y caminó aliviado hacia su asiento. Draco tomó asiento a su lado y Narcissa Malfoy fue sirviendo y repartiendo los platos. Nada podría ser peor a estar a solas con el señor Malfoy; por lo menos, no le había costado nada ganarse la aceptación y cariño de Narcissa; el padre de Draco era una causa perdida.

La madre de Draco llegó hasta su asiento y dejó su porción en frente suyo.

―Este lo hice especialmente para ti, Harry ―comentó con ternura maternal.

Harry agradeció y esperó a que ella tomase asiento para comenzar a comer.

Sonriendo llevó un primer bocado a la boca e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y buenos modales para poder tragarlo y no escupirlo. Era estofado y estaba saladísimo. Levantó la vista para observar las reacciones de los demás, pero nadie dijo nada, todos comían.

―¿Sucede algo, cariño? ―preguntó sonriendo la señora Malfoy, al tiempo que Draco lo observaba interrogante y con algo de reproche.

―N-no.

Harry fue muy iluso al creer que ganarse el amor de una suegra podría darse de una manera simple y casi instantánea. Estaba totalmente errado o, por lo menos, no ocurre así cuando eres el culpable de que el precioso hijo de esta madre llegue llorando de la escuela porque un tal Harry Potter no quiso ser su amigo en primer año, o porque tuvieron una pelea que involucró agresiones físicas en tercer año, o porque el mismo compartió un beso con él y luego lo rechazó al no estar muy seguro de su sexualidad en cuarto año.

Si creyó que desagradarle a Lucius Malfoy era malo, fue porque nunca tomó en cuenta lo terrible que sería ser aborrecido por Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry tuvo que tragarse todo el contenido de su plato; no estaba en sus planes quejarse más tarde con Draco, porque eso significaría una derrota. Trabajaría duro para ganarse la aprobación y el respeto de sus suegros, por lo menos hasta demostrar ser lo suficientemente bueno para Draco.


End file.
